1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for generating electrical energy from solar energy and more particularly to such a system which employs a solar cell onto which solar light is concentrated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for generating electric energy from solar energy are well known in the art and as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,505 issued May 2, 2000 may employ a compartment, a “cusp” or trap having mirrored sides which receives the solar energy and by means of a lens located within the compartment or trap concentrates the received solar energy onto a solar cell within the compartment. Such prior art devices generally require the tracking of the sun both in longitude and latitude on a daily and seasonal basis to obtain the needed concentration of solar energy, increasing the complexity and cost while decreasing reliability. This is because if the sunlight is not concentrated before it enters the compartment by tracking the sun, as mentioned above, it does not have the intensity in the compartment that is needed for proper operation of the system.